U.M.E.E.C.
Universal Mortal Exploration Extraction and Control (commonly known as U.M.E.E.C.) is a Dekn-Human run company. It is a monopoly that is located in the Dekn territories, with departments and branches placed amongst the multiple Seeds and various outposts stationed in the Klasym. History U.M.E.E.C. was founded on one of the Seeds of a future Earth. The founders of the company consisted of Richard Polado, Airon Myr, and Harold Winthester. U.M.E.E.C. began as a private space exploration company, and was quick to capitalize and expand. As they grew in knowledge, the first sub-realm was discovered. They soon found a gateway on the moon to escape the Seed, and were able to bypass the Ythen. This was made possible when the Arkn Ai'drena Rera was horribly and instantly killed by armed guards at the gateway, and her skeleton was used as thermal paint on the outside of a space shuttle. Upon crash landing in the desert of Galliptis in the Elevrium, founder and CEO Richard Polado died on impact due to a titanium pen projectile launching into his eye and out through the back of his skull. Airon Myr was killed in Galliptis as well, when an creature known as a Andees swooped down out and attacked him while he was trying to recreate Neil Armstrong's famous first steps. Harold Winthester, the last surviving founder, inherited the entire company after this point. U.M.E.E.C. ventured forth into the Elevrium. In this realm, the first relic, a mysterious device, was found. This device allowed a user to see the creational blueprint, or Siy'', o''f anything they looked at. As Dekn society developed, the Siy were with them – and, in turn, traded to the Arkn. These Siy could be combined and used as sigils to harness magical effects, using Ethric energy (or, in the case of the Dekn, the charge held in Ethric crystals). This quickly proved to be a point of conflict between the two races: the Arkn were able to channel the Ethric energy necessary to use Siy (as well as the crystals to hold an Ethric charge), but were unable to decode the sigils; the Dekn had the means to read the Siy, but lacked the means to harness the Ethric energy to charge the sigils. The U.M.E.E.C. employees and the Dekn established a neutral meeting ground in Galliptis. This location initially consisted of a building with some tables. In time, however, the building expanded with new additions. Houses areas soon arose, followed by entertainment stations, shopping areas, and other facilities catering to travelers. The complex eventually grew to a formidable size; it was declared its own city, and given the name Laen. U.M.E.E.C. was given control over the city, which soon became a popular vacation destination for Dekn and humans (namely, U.M.E.E.C. employees and their families) alike. Company Policies The main company deals with inter Dekn-Human coexistence relationships, and the manufacturing and development of advanced technologies – far more advanced than previously conceived by Human and Dekn alike. They trade with multiple Seed Earths, and usually scam them out of resources. Furthermore, they often infiltrate other Earths, and their "Interview and Evaluation Department" is dispatched to destroy and clean up rival alternate versions of their own company that are trying to push them out of competition. Dekn employees of U.M.E.E.C. do not often work with (or encounter) the general public. However, due the fear that the knowledge of non-humans could cause mass panic, and that knowledge of the existence of other realms (and that entrances to them exist) could encourage humans to try to enter the Lathrym, the U.M.E.E.C. branches in the Seeds are required to hide their true nature, presenting themselves as a tech company and manufacturer of household goods. All employees are sworn to secrecy (as are, naturally, the company's government contacts), and bound by a non-disclosure agreement. Dekn employees are forbidden from revealing their true forms (and from openly using their powers when they're out in public). Contributions and Inventions In addition to their space and interdimensional exploration, U.M.E.E.C has made a number of groundbreaking discoveries and inventions. NORLYST Included among U.M.E.E.C.'s discoveries is a compound called NORLYST. This compound was found in the ancient Dekn ruins, in a vault that had remained sealed for hundreds of years. The compound (which is widely suspected to have contributed to the enhanced mental capabilities of the Dekn) was discovered to enhance the speeds of normal human thinking, and was altered and turned into a drug. This drug is a heavily controlled substance; it is only administered to professional employees of U.M.E.E.C., and must be routinely injected through a nasal spray. Most higher-up employees, like scientists, researchers, managers, and other positions of high status, receive NORLYST roughly every six Ersian months; this is because the effects are not permanent, aside from the user retaining learned skills while under the drug's effect. While lower-tier employees of the company (such as office workers and laborers) can't receive NORLYST as readily, they are still able to receive a diluted liquid version as a short-term treatment for occupational stress. Category:Alliances Category:Universe X Category:Alliances (Universe X)